Thunderstorm (One Shot)
by ShiShazaar
Summary: Toby tries to sleep through a storm, but when he can't, he turns to Martyn. (Contains InTheLittleToby, TotallyLikeLittleWood, Tobyn, whatever you want to call it xP) Rated T just to be safe.


"Toby, could you get some rubber?" Martyn muttered, not looking away from the wires he was... trying to craft. He only had some thin copper wires, and had been at the bench for a good few minutes.

"Erm... Give me a minute." Toby quickly ran up to the double chest and rummaged through it, soon pulling out some small balls of rubber. Martyn actually looked at Toby, then took the rubber, and continued crafting. The brunette turned away, and ran off. He went straight into the trees. He knew exactly where he was going. It seemed as if he was following an invisible path.

He stopped infront of a huge tree. Its trunk was about 1 and a half metres by 1 and a half metres. There was many branches sticking out of it, but from where Toby approached he had an easy access to the trunk. From there he climbed up branches until he was perched on the highest branch. From where he was he could see Martyn working, and in the distance he could see Honeydew Inc. The huge factory was slowly getting taller. There was two people up there, that he could hardly make out, but they were putting down bricks of marble and stone bricks the build the walls higher. Toby looked upwards when he felt a small drop of water hit his nose, and then noticed how dark the clouds were. He felt another drop on his hand, and decided to leave.

"Martyn! Martyn!" Toby puffed as he got back to the camp. Martyn was assembling some strange machine. Toby was not really paying attention to any of the technological things. It wasn't very exciting to him. Martyn turned around to face his friend, who was still regaining their breath.

"Yes?" The lord of saplings asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. While he was waiting for a response he ran his fingers through his hair, flattening it.

"It's beginning to rain." Toby said, now fine. Martyn turned without speaking and picked up the huge block of metal. Toby instantly ran over to help him haul it into the tent. It didn't take long, and then they went on to moving the other things into the tent. It was extremely cramped inside, but it didn't really matter. By the time they had did that the rain had begun to pour down. Toby sat on his bed, and Martyn sat on the other.

"So, what do you want to do, waiting for the rain to pass?" Martyn asked, looking over at his friend. Toby was looking at his own feet.

"I was actually going to try and get some sleep..." He muttered, almost inaudible. Martyn could tell that Toby was worried about something, but decided to leave it and look away. He got under his covers, and Martyn looked at the tent door as he did so. The blonde hopped to his feet when he noticed the front wasn't completely zipped up, and fixed that before sitting back down again. Soon both of them were under their covers.

Martyn was almost asleep when he heard a small noise. It sounded soft, and he could tell it was close. Then he looked up, and Toby had his head burried in a pillow.

"Toby?" Martyn asked, getting up and sitting on his friends bed. Toby looked up at him, his eyes slightly red and his skin under his eyes damp. Martyn could tell he was upset, but was wondering why.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He knew the answer when Toby winced as soon as he heard a loud bang outside, meaning thunder and lightning. The older knew that this was no time to joke around. He helped Toby stand up and rubbed his hand on his back.

"I'm just... scared of thunderstorms..." Toby put his head in his hands when there was another loud noise outside. Martyn pulled Toby close just then, rubbing his cheek.

"Don't worry..." Was all Martyn could mutter. He wasn't the best when it came to words of encouragement. Toby nodded and lay back down, though he still looked shaken up.

"Thanks Martie" Toby said, snuggling back into his bed. Martyn smiled at both his new nickname, and that he calmed Toby down. He went back to his own bed.

Soon Martyn was woken up. He felt something brush against his chest, and noticed it to be Toby. He was curled up against Martyn, and was still awake. The lapis lover smiled and hugged Toby, holding him close. Then he pressed a gently kiss upon Tobys head.

"Night Toby..." Martyn whispered.

"Night Martie..."


End file.
